Redeemed
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. Five year old Rachel McDowell and her father had fallen into a fairly normal life. But old faces from the past rise up and put the five year old in danger. Alec and Max have to rescue the girl, while facing their own demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm sorry for such a long delay. This took forever to figure out. By the way guys I finally figured out who I'm modeling Rachel after. To all the Walking Dead fans out there the little twins who played season four Judith are a lot more grown up, their names are Tinsley and Anniston Price, the cover image of the story is one of them but if for some reason you can't see that Google them, there exactly how I'm picturing Ray in this story.**

* * *

Prologue.

I know a sad story. About a soldier and a princess. My daddy told me about it.

Once upon a time, in a far away place, there lived a soldier. He protected a kingdom ruled by an evil queen, who took away the soldier's name. But the soldier didn't understand this was bad. One day the soldier was sent away on a mission to protect his kingdom from a threat, because he didn't know he was bad?

His mission was to go to another kingdom, and get close to their king, so he could see if that king wanted to hurt his queen. While he was there, pretending to be somebody else, he met the kings daughter. She was very beautiful, she had bright blue eyes and dark hair (Like snow white!) and a smile that he says lit up the whole world! (That's pretty big)

He fell in love with the princess and didn't even know it, because the evil queen had never let him love anyone before.

The soldier was very happy, he almost forgot about the evil queen, until he was called back to the castle. The evil queen had decided that the other kingdom knew to much, and that they were bad. They ordered the soldier to kill the king and his princess.

The soldier didn't know he loved the princess, he didn't understand. So he did as he was told, almost.

At the last second the soldier decided he didn't want to hurt the princess, so he ran into the castle to save her. But he was to late (My daddy gets pretty sad at this part, but it gets happier) The princess had to go away to heaven (That's _really_ far away!)

The soldier was so sad, he cried for days and days, until he couldn't anymore. He didn't like feeling the way he did, so he forgot about the princess.

Until one day a warrior (Max always laughs at that part?) came to the kingdom, and she and the soldier broke out of the kingdom together, and burned down the evil castle. Along with the evil queen.

Then a long time passes, and the soldier and the warrior had a lot of adventures (But I don't have time to tell those!) They built their own kingdom, and let in anyone who wanted to be safe.

One day the soldier gets a visitor, it was the good king, the father of his princess. The king was very sick, and he had to go away to heaven too, and he couldn't take care of the new princess.

So he gave the princess to the soldier and made him promise to take good care of her, and he did. Then he lived happily ever after.. (For now? Whatever that means?)

* * *

Five year old Rachel McDowell finished her story, and rolled over in bed to look at her friend. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement, the princess and the soldier were her favorite story. Mostly because she was the new princess, her daddy was the soldier, her mother was the first princess and Max was the warrior.

Three year old Eve frowned at her, her eyes cut. "That's not true!" She stated.

Rachel frowned, "Yes it is! Look! This used to be the princesses," Rachel said pulling the silver locket out of her nightgown. It had come in the mail on her third birthday, her Grampa wanted to make sure she had one more present.

Eve stared at her a bit longer, her brown eyes cut in distrust. "Fine.. I believe you?" She said hesitantly. She did love princess stories, and they were even better if they were true.

"I can hear you talking! Sleep!" Came a pleading voice from across the small apartment. Rachel grinned widely, along with Eve. Both girls had come up with a game, see how long they could stay awake. Unfortunately it also kept her Dad awake as well.

"Marco!" Rachel yelled, hoping to get a reaction. A moment later she heard a muffled groan, both girls bursting into a fit of laughter.

"We are not doing this crap tonight!" He father replied. Rachel's grin only grew bigger, the small half transgenic girl had gotten supplied with whatever was in their DNA that made them so stubborn.

"Marco!" She yelled one more time. And was rewarded when the sound of footsteps started for their direction.

"He's coming!" Eve yelped, a grin on her face. Quickly both of them ducked under the covers, hoping the protective blanket shield would be enough.

* * *

Alec sighed deeply, and opened the door to reveal the room of a five year old. The curtains were yellow, and so was her bed spread. On the walls a montage of the past three years were scribbled into the wallpaper. He didn't mind though, his apartment was dull enough, why not have her brightening up the place?

Besides that the room was filled with a different assortment of toys, some where dolls and horses, then there were the matchbox cars and the spider men figures, Rachel didn't care what she played with, as long as it wasn't a clown.

Alec stood there and stared at the two lumps hiding underneath the yellow bed spread, shaking in laughter. This is what his life had become.

And he loved every second of it.

It was like any adventure he could have had out by himself, was tripled when Rachel was involved. She made everything happy. She colored on the walls, she would only eat Cheerios in the morning, Ariel the little mermaid was the best thing in the world. The simplest things could be made extraordinary with her.

"Polo!" He snapped, despite the smile tugging at his lips. He watched as ever so slowly the yellow bed spread was lowered. Revealing a mop of unruly blond hair and blue eyes that where cut in distrust.

"Your not supposed to do it like that!" Rachel sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then how am I supposed to do it?" He questioned.

"Your supposed to look all mean and stomp around!" She said sitting up fully, a wide eyed Eve sitting up next to her.

"Like a giant!" The little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I am not a giant," Alec glared at them. He moved towards the bed, making the girls scoot over as he sat between them.

"Maybe you're a friendly giant?" Rachel suggested, quirking her head to the side as if she was studying him.

Alec frowned again. "I'm not that tall!" He defended.

"But you bumped your head yesterday coming into my house?" Eve said, making him remember the unfortunate situation. He had gotten laughed at by Max and Gem for a good hour.

"I'm only six foot one?" Alec said trying to defend himself.

"Your too tall daddy, deal with it." Rachel sighed dramatically, before laying back down, leaning against his shoulder. Eve doing the same. He wondered when exactly he had gotten put on sleep over duty, he was going to have to talk to Gem about that.

Finally Alec rolled his eyes, as he stared at the drawings on his daughters wall. She was getting pretty good for a five year old, he actually knew what half of the scribbles were. Like a rabbit, a dog, a castle. Then of course there was her self portrait right next to the portrait she drew of him.

Looking back Alec hardly recognized himself. The drugs and the fighting, the girls coming an going. He wondered if he would even be alive today if it hadn't been for the little girl falling quickly to sleep on his shoulder.

"Daddy can you tell us one more story?" Rachel asked with a yawn drowning out half her sentence. But Alec understood.

"Pick one?"

"The princess and the soldier," She requested. Alec looked down at her, it was always that one. Not that he didn't mind, but that seemed to be her favorite.

It had been Max's idea to turn what Rachel needed to know into a story, her sister Jondy used to tell her son Case something similar. It worked, and he was grateful. He wanted Rachel to know, but in a way a five year old would understand. The story was created when she was three, after the locket arrived. Berrisford had it pre-mailed it so it would arrive on her birthday. He remembered Normal tossing the small package at him. His eyes widening at the return address.

"Once upon a time."

* * *

 **So what do you guys think. Leave a review and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon. I just wanted to get this out so you guys wouldn't think I forgot. Wednesday should bring you guys the new chapter but don't hold me to that..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

 **OK I have a really good reason as to why this chapter was late. My computer cord broke. OK so the screen to my laptop doesn't work, so I hook it up to my TV. The cord that connects the two snapped, seriously, in half. So I had to wait for my Dad to take me to buy a new one. He works all through the week and then took some over time, so yeah. There's my reason. But I'm back now.**

* * *

Ames White sat in the corner of the room, in a chair, staring at the wall. A whiskey bottle hanging from his limp fingers. He silently mulled over what his life had become.

He was a drunk, and a disgrace. Him and many others, mainly him, had been humiliated, by transgenics. He hated them, he hated every single one of them. They had ruined everything. His job, his life, his purpose.. his child. Now without the convent he was screwed, he couldn't take them by himself, that would be suicide.. or maybe he should give it a try.

The coming had been a bust, he wasn't sure what happened, or why exactly _nothing_ had happened, and they blames him for that to, as if he somehow freed the comet of its toxins. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was going to blame that on the transgenics to.

He absently thought of Ray, he wondered if the now nine year old was OK. He knew he was alive, 452 wouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to kill him. His son's six year old face flashed before his eyes, then he shoved the image away.

Of everything the transgenics did, that was what he hated them the most for.

The door opened, and mountain air filled the room. He hated that he had been forced all the way out into the middle of nowhere. But after the convent had disowned him, and the F.B.I blamed him for the transgenics grouping up in the waste dump, he had no other choice.

Then the government went ahead and granted them, citizen ship. As if those scum were anything but animals.

Carrie strode into the cabin, a smirk on her face as she took in his appearance. Leah, a much quieter familiar followed behind her, barley sparing him a second glance before she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Little early in the morning for whiskey isn't it?" She questioned. White glared at her, but said nothing and just took another swig.

She rolled her eyes, "If this plan is going to work I need you sober enough to answer the phone," She snapped, stalking over and prying the bottle from his weak grasp.

White groaned at the mention of the plan. It was stupid really, but he couldn't let them get away with what they had done. He thought of Ray, he was doing this for him, he was going to get him back. He was all he had left.

The plan was that a member of the convent, that he had paid off. Was in Terminal City at that very moment, watching 452 closely. He wanted someone special to her, like Ray was.. is! To him. He wanted to make her pay. As soon as the familiar, posing as a transgenic, found that out, he could take whatever 452 loved the most and use it against her.

Carrie snatched his cell from his pocket, and scrolled down his contacts. Finally she tapped a button and held it to her ear.

"Any info?" She questioned. Jackson, had been stationed in terminal city for three days. Trying to get closer to 452, trying to find out whatever it was that would break her. White placed his bet on Eyes only, but he hadn't really made any contact with her in three years, and things change. This whole step was really more of a precaution.

He watched as Carrie, smiled. His sister always had the most unsettling smile, that was probably because of the fact that she wore the same one as she tortured him as children.

"That is good news, I want you to spend just a bit more time there, make sure," She ordered. White perked up at this, and straitened.

Carrie hung up the phone and tossed it onto the sofa. "Jackson thinks he's found 452's weakness," She grinned. White did the same, leaning back to rest against his chair.

He was going to see his son again very soon.

* * *

Max grinned as she felt a small body plow into hers, wrapping their skinny arms around her legs.

"Morning Maxie!" Rachel chirped as Max looked down to see the small blond girl.

"Hey kiddo," Max greeted back, spinning around and lifting the small child onto her hip. She was cherishing these moments, Rachel was growing every day and would soon be too big to carry.

The little girl had quickly wormed her way into Max's heart. She saw her almost everyday. She faintly remembered the night Alec had stopped her on the way home, his cheeks blushed red, asking her to teach him to braid hair. Then when he had hesitantly gave her a letter Rachel had written a few weeks ago for mothers day. Max had almost cried as she read what the little girl had wrote. The way she had explained her other Mom went to live in heaven, and Max was filling in for her.

"Where's your Daddy," Max asked as she realized Alec hadn't followed her into command. Rachel grinned.

"He got caught again," She said with a mischievous smile. Max sighed, feeling a fave of sympathy for her SIC.

One of their residents, an anomaly called Sara, had been pestering Alec for the last month, trying to get him to pick her up a pasta maker. It puzzled Max to the very end to think the women wanted a pasta maker when they had crates of pasta in the storage warehouse. It bugged Alec to, and as Captain of the run team he needed to be focused on getting more important supplies, like medical and electronic.

"Pretty boys gonna bust a spring if that bit-," Mole began behind her until he remembered Rachel in her arms.

"That what Mole?" Max smirked turning around the face the scaly transhuman. She watched as Mole wracked his brains trying to come up with an answer, before he groaned.

"Look where the kids growing up for crying out laud!? Not like she isn't gonna have a worse mouth than Alec soon anyway," He grumbled. Rachel giggled at the giant lizard, chanting 'Na Na' at his scolding. Mole responded in a much more mature way of sticking his tongue out at her. Max rolled her eyes at the two, before her attention was drawn to the door of command opening.

Alec walked in, and aggravated expression plastered on his face. He scanned the room, before his eyes landed on Max and his daughter. His expression softened a bit at just the sight of them, and he crossed the room to take Rachel out of Max's arms.

"That women is going to drive me insane!" He said through gritted teeth. Max grinned at him, and Mole chuckled around his cigar.

Rachel on the other hand had her eyes set on something in the corner. There was a man, in dark clothes with dark hair. Staring strait at her, she gulped, and kept her eyes locked on him. Something about him made her uneasy, like when she was trying to sleep but she could feel the monster in her closet staring at her, then she would run as fast as she could to her daddy's room. Her little hand clenched tighter into Alec's jacket, the other snaking its way around to play with his hair, that had grown just below his barcode, but he didn't seem to notice, to busy debating with Max on where their next run should be.

The man smiled at her, but Rachel just stared back.


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


End file.
